


I Can Read You Like A Book

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: A junior agent is obviously attracted to Ava but she had no clue. Sara, however, notices right away and shenanigans ensue.





	1. Agent Carroll is In the Building

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Wardenroot and @fvandomtrvsh for their beta. This is a long overdue fic from a prompt on my tumblr. I'm still open to prompts but only writing the ones that grab me. Feel free to shoot me some @ blackindiaink.

Late, it was late, that's all Sara could focus on. She had come back from a mission all successful and Ava wasn't home. It wasn't outside the realm for her to work late but not when she knew Sara was coming over later. 

Instead of just waiting at the apartment she went to the Time Bureau. She had certain ways of convincing Ava to leave her office and she wasn't above using them. 

The halls were quiet, all the other people that worked there went home at a normal time but not her girl. She was dedicated, which was a good thing, but sometimes Sara just wished she would take a break for her own sake. 

Ava's office door was open. Sara could see from where she was midway down the hall that the light was on but everything was quiet. 

She walked on and stepped silently into the doorway, only to be faced with the back of Ava's desk chair. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the room but stopped when footsteps approached. 

A girl about Sara's height with short, dark hair brushed past her and approached Ava's desk.

“Director Sharpe, I found that report in the file room and I just thought I'd bring it. I know you like hard copies,” the girl babbled. 

She was wearing a black pantsuit and white shirt like Ava, marking her as one of the agents. Everything else about her Sara could gather from her demeanor and how she spoke to Ava. 

“Thank you, Agent Carroll, but that wasn't necessary. I've got the file in the database. Points for effort though,” Ava said as she took the file. 

The chair turned and she finally got to see Ava's face. A deep warmth spread through her, like it did every time they saw one another. It never got old. That's one of the reasons she knew it was real. 

“Sara!” Ava cried. 

Carroll looked at Sara, frowning, something she definitely noted. Her eyes went straight back to Ava and she crossed the room and went around the desk, leaning down to kiss Ava on the cheek. 

It wasn't exactly their routine and Ava blinked in surprise. Ever one for professionalism and protocol, she wasn't big on pda in the office but she has loosened up some. 

Agent Carroll spared Sara a glance but immediately turned back to Ava. Sara watched her, one eyebrow raised. The effect of the kiss was evident. 

Ava was oblivious, still caught between melting from contact with Sara and maintaining her straight face. She was smiling now though. That was a given when Sara was around. 

“Do you want me to make copies of this for the meeting with DOD?” Agent Carroll asked. 

Ava cleared her throat and switched her attention back over to her agent. 

“Not necessary. Just type up a summary memo and that should be fine,” Ava said. 

Sara took a deep breath, watching this was painful but only because it was so obvious. She knew logically Ava was hers but the girl was getting on her nerves. She was practically drooling over her Sara's girlfriend, which was not cool. 

Sara wasn't one to get jealous but Sara had also never felt this way about someone. She had loved others and been in love. With Ava she wanted to build a future. 

She saw them together forever or as long as they stayed alive. Their chosen profession was a tad dangerous. That's another reason she loved every moment they had together. They were finite. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Agent Carroll asked.

“No, that's all. I'll be leaving in a few minutes anyway,” Ava replied. 

“Are you sure? I can always bring the memo to you when I finish it. That meeting is early. I assume you'll be going home,” Agent Carroll suggested. 

“I thought we could stay at my place,” Sara slipped in.

“Either way it's not necessary. I trust you to write a memo. You can always email it if you have concerns,” Ava said.

Yeah, what was the deal with this girl trying to weasel her way into invitation? Sara pursed her lips and watched as Agent Carroll's face fell in disappointment. Silence fell until Sara put her hand on Ava’s shoulder and looked down at her. 

“You ready?” Sara asked.

“Yes, of course,” Ava replied with a smile.

She stood and Sara made her way back around the desk. Agent Carroll followed suit on the other side and led the way out of the office. She stood outside the door and waited, a little awkward like a cute puppy.

Sara stayed close to Ava out of habit. When Agent Carroll didn't move away to leave she filed it away with the other evidence. 

“Is there anything else?” Ava asked.?

“Uh, no ma’am,” Agent Carroll replied. 

“Then I'll see you tomorrow,” Ava said. 

That made Agent Carroll perk right up again and in turn Sara almost laughed. 

“Yes ma’am,” came the reply.

They parted ways, Ava and Sara going to the Waverider and Agent Carroll to wherever presumptuous, stupidly attractive jr agents go in their off duty time.

When they were finally alone Sara could focus on Ava and not the other person competing with her for Ava's attention.


	2. Thanks For Staying At My Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @WardenRoot for the beta. 
> 
> I have CH 3 written and waiting in the wings and I'll upload that when I finish with 4. This has turned into a multichapter plot bunny crazy town fic so hold on for the ride. 
> 
> Let me know what you think

Chapter 2

The chemistry between them had always been amazing. Even when they were enemies something had been there. She knew that opposites attract thing was real but this time it had hit in a major way. She loved that Ava was softening her ways lately but she didn’t want her to change. That by the book, stiff white collar thing could be really hot. It was also part of why she had fallen for Ava. 

Right now, she suspected that it was keeping her girlfriend from seeing the obvious crush that was happening. They were back on the Waverider now and sequestered in Sara’s quarters, a place they had christened soon into their relationship. The big downside here was the lack of privacy but she liked having Ava in this space. It was theirs now more than just hers. 

She was currently in the process of taking off Ava’s suit jacket and kissing her neck, but she stopped in favor of getting rid of more clothes. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Sara said. 

Ava groaned from the loss of contact. 

“And I’m not the only one,” Sara continued. 

Ava’s eyes popped open and she opened her mouth, eyebrow raised, and then closed it. 

“Either you’ve already impeded my brain function or I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ava said. 

Sara went back to kissing Ava’s neck, slowly this time, pushing her chin to the side so she could get better access. 

“Agent Carroll,” Sara said. 

“What?” Ava asked. 

She put her hands on Sara’s shoulders and stopped her. Their eyes met and Sara chuckled. 

“She’s totally into you. Do you really not know?” Sara asked. 

“What? No, she isn’t. She’s a good agent and dedicated. What makes you even think that?” Ava asked. 

“Ah, the way she looks at you and speaks to you. Oh, and the way she was checking you out,” Sara replied. 

“No, you have to be kidding. She’s not-”

Sara nodded and moved her body closer, pinning Ava to the back of her cabin door. 

“It’s okay, I know whose bed you’re sleeping in tonight,” Sara teased. 

“I think you’re just messing with me.x Ava narrowed her eyes. 

“No way, I wouldn’t do that, not with something like this,” Sara promised. “Seriously, pay attention to how she acts around you next time. She was giving me the evil eye.” 

“Why don’t we do a little less talking about my agents and a little more non-verbal communication,” Ava paraphrased. 

When they first got together the physical exploded. Their attraction had been heating up to a pressure-filled explosion and for the first month it was non-stop sex but that had only cooled a little. They were both very physical people. 

Their emotions could be found in action more than words. Not that Sara couldn’t give a damn good inspirational speech. It was just that she had always been this way. This were different with Ava, they talked far more than she had with anyone else in a relationship. It really was her first full on grown up, long-term situation. 

It wasn’t going to die anytime soon. She felt certain and that’s what led to the feeling of freedom instead of it being like a trap. Ava let her be Sara Lance, Captain and former assassin. The thought of it made her forget the words again. 

She spun them around and moved Ava toward her bed. 

“Yes ma’am,” Sara replied, pushing Ava back onto the bed and crawling up to straddle her midsection. 

“Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?” Ava challenged. 

Sara reached down and raked her nails over the fabric of Ava’s shirt. There was enough pressure that she knew Ava would feel it but not too much. 

“Shh,” Sara said, putting her index finger to her lips. 

She reached down and lifted the hem of her shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion and throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Ava started to reach up to help her out of her bra but Sara stopped her. 

“Uh uh, hands to yourself till I say otherwise,” Sara commanded. 

Ava licked her lips and watched Sara’s face until she started moving again and then all attention was on the bra as Sara unclasped it. She leaned over and let gravity make the straps slide down her arms. Little by little, her breasts were revealed and she saw the hunger in Ava’s eyes ratchet up little by little until she nodded to her. 

“Okay, go ahead,” Sara said. 

Ever dutiful, Ava reached up and pulled the bra down until she could pull it all the way off of Sara’s body and have an unobstructed view of her upper body. 

“Why are you so fucking beautiful?” Ava asked. 

“Easy, because somehow I had to attract you,” Sara teased. 

“No, I’m serious.” Ava looked up and met Sara’s eyes. 

She could see the mist collecting there and the mood changed. Where once they were teasing, now Sara could feel the pure love directed at her. 

“Baby, it’s all for you,” Sara whispered. 

She bent down and hesitated only a second more before kissing Ava, softly biting her bottom lip before entering Ava’s mouth and taking her over. 

Any talk of agents and jealousy fell to the past as they wove themselves into a world of their own. Again, these hours of intimate connection bade Sara to sink further and further into love with Ava until she wore this love like armor. No one would come between them, not now, not ever.


	3. The AI Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Carroll's plan is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is... this will tell you what direction I'm going with this fic. I didn't expect it but it just happened, as often happens with writing. Once again thanks to @WardenRoot for beta. Don't worry the next chapter will make up for this one.

Elsewhere, Agent Stephanie Carroll, not her real name of course, was sitting in front of a computer awaiting her word from her bosses. They communicated once every week and today was the usual check in.

She was usually nervous but more so now that she was hiding something. This mission had started as a way to infiltrate the Time Bureau and plant a mole in the upper echelons. She hadn’t anticipated committing a classic error and falling for her mark. 

Ava Sharpe, the perfect woman, was an unexpected complication. The training Stephanie had gone through was engineered to remove all chance of these types of issues. However, she couldn’t help being a hopeless lesbian, no one could. Something had gone wrong in her contitioning and she was suffering the consequences now.

She logged into the server and looked around her sparse apartment. There was very little here seeing as it was a temporary situation. Still, she was used to it. The barracks that she lived in at the OverWatch base wasn’t much more homey. She liked living on her own but she was still paranoid that someone could be watching and listening in on her. The neural implant made that a certainty in one way but there always seemed to be that paranoia that someone was on to her. 

That’s why she scanned the perimeter every few minutes. A beep signaled the start of the communication. Her head whipped around and she focused on the screen, putting on her headphones and typing in her passcode. 

“Ranger 2230, report,” the smooth voice of an AI said. 

“Mission one target intel is zero. I have nothing new. No one suspects,” she reported. 

“The virus you planted on the computer system has infiltrated and given us every piece of data the Time Bureau keeps on file. You are to remain in place until Operation Ajax is at its final stage. Keep working on your target and when needed you will execute the hack,” the AI said. 

 

The OverWatch never spoke directly to their assets. It was imperative that their identity never be revealed. She understood the reasons and the mission. She was made for this. It was her destiny to help free the world from the burden of free will. She, like every other soldier in this army, would lay down their lives and minds to achieve this. 

She closed her laptop and turned in the chair. She wasn’t to take anymore direct action. That was a relief. Except she knew when the time came she was going to have to hurt Ava. The Legends she didn’t care about, especially Sara Lance. 

She’d thought of killing her several times and could have done it. However, the mission required far more finesse and maybe the Overwatch would allow her to keep Ava alive after she had served her purpose. They never showed mercy before but she could plead a case for her skills and knowledge. Perhaps, they would listen. 

She smoothed her dark hair back from her face. The short cut suited her and she planned on keeping it. That was one small happy thing from this mission. She had found a new identity in the freedom of being undercover. There was a part of her life that was her own now. The time she spent outside of the Bureau going to local coffee shops and keeping watch over Ava’s apartment. 

This was so much more than life back at home. 

What she chose not to think too much about was what Captain Lance and Ava were doing right now. She could torture herself with it, knowing that the assassin was touching her love. She wouldn’t allow it forever. No, the OverWatch would soon flex their muscle and show their hand. 

She smiled at the thought. Soon she could kill Sara Lance for good and she wouldn’t be coming back. There was a place for people like her and it wasn’t pleasant. Yes, this was a much more pleasant line of thought than thinking of them having sex. 

There was no point in watching Ava’s apartment right now so she walked to her bedroom and slipped into a hoodie and jeans. She would monitor the activity and work on hacking theWaverider CPU. That would occupy her till Ava returned home. 


	4. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to convince Ava not to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess the turn caught you guys by surprise? HAHA I know the story was coming off like a bit of fluff till I threw a spanner in the works. I hope you guys don't mind. I think it's more interesting this way. 
> 
> My @WardenRoot did all the beta.

“Sara, I have to go,” Ava said. 

“No, babe… just stay five more minutes. You’ve got a courier, it’s not like you can’t just walk into your office five minutes late,” Sara whined. 

“You’re definitely going to corrupt me,” Ava said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the tip of Sara’s nose. “But I have a load of work to do. I have to get Hank a revised budget and there’s a speech to give to the new recruits,” she listed. 

“Let someone else do the budget,” Sara said. She smirked and blinked up, looking all innocent. “Like your work girlfriend,” Sara teased. 

“What?” Ava’s cheeks flushed and her eyebrows shot up. “Who ar- Oh, Agent Carroll. Well, she’s not my work girlfriend. I only have one girlfriend and she’s currently right in front of me being a pain in my ass.” 

Sara pursed her lips. “I can make it up to you if you stay with me for five more minutes,” she said with a pout. 

Ava shook her head but she couldn’t hide a smile. 

“Five minutes would never be enough,” Ava countered. 

“Oh, now who’s smooth?” Sara asked. “Fine go, but just let me know when you’re off and I’ll come over,” she acquiesced. 

Ava still didn't move so Sara reached out and gave her a gentle push. 

“Go on before I change my mind and hold you captive,” she warned. 

Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning to activate her time courier. 

She turned her head to look back at Sara. “Maybe I'll let you hold me captive later just for fun.” Her sly smile made Sara grin. 

“If you play your cards right. I'm pretty sure I've got some silk scarves that Gideon fabricated for some mission. I knew they'd come in handy some day,” she teased. 

 

“I'll look forward to it,” Ava replied.

She walked through the portal opened by the courier and disappeared. 

Sara sighed and lay back in her bed. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day but daydream about Ava and how she would react to being powerless again Sara's touch. 

 

Ava logged into her PC and opened her email, scanning through the new messages. Most things would normally be caught by her assistant. However, due to an unfortunate incident with a rogue giant mouse monster that agent was no longer with them. 

She hadn't put anyone new in the position because she just hadn't had the time. She had thought about just giving it to Agent Carroll but Sara's teasing had made her reconsider. 

It wasn't that the agent wasn't up to the job. She had showed a proficiency and productivity that surpassed even Gary. She also considered giving it to him but his desire to be in the field ruled him out. 

She could ask him when what he thought of Agent Carroll when he got back from his vacation. 

She rolled her shoulders and tried to settle in to work but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right but she had no idea what it could be. 

A knock at her office door gave her a start. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

“Come in,” she said. 

The door opened and Agent Carroll entered, immaculately dressed as always. She stopped a few feet from Ava's desk and put her hands behind her back in a military at rest position. 

“Here's the revised budget numbers that legal approved and I ordered your latte from the app on my phone and I'm having an agent bring it up,” she said. 

Ava's eyes went wide and she shook her head. 

“That wasn't necessary. I can get my own coffee,” Ava told her. 

“But you shouldn't have to,” Agent Carroll said. 

She smiled and stepped forward. 

“You can leave all the little things to me, ma'am.”

The look on the agent’s face gave her pause. She saw the eagerness that had always been there but there was also something in her eyes that struck Ava. 

No. She would not be assigning Agent Carroll to be her assistant. She wasn't ready to give Sara's point about a crush any credence but something wasn't right. She knew that as sure as she knew that there was no Beebo Day. 

“Is your speech for this afternoon done? I can type it up for you. I know how you like to handwrite them first,” Agent Carroll suggested. 

Ava straightened her back and watched the agent closely. 

“Again, not necessary but you could do something else for me,” she said. 

“Anything, ma’am,” Agent Carroll said. 

She was smiling big now, and leaning forward so that she almost hovered over Ava's desk. 

“Get me a reservation at Shogun's for tonight,” she said. 

“Oh, I assume it'll be for more than one,” Agent Carroll said. 

“Of course, I'll be taking Captain Lance,” Ava said. 

She watched the agent's face fall a bit and her heart sank. She might have to tell Sara that she was right after all. 

“I see. I'll get right on that, ma'am. Is there anything else?” she asked. 

“No, you can go, thank you,” Ava said sternly. 

Agent Carroll turned on her heel and left the office, closing the door on her way out. 

Ava sank into her chair and sighed after the door shut. She couldn't in good conscience transfer Agent Carroll just because she felt like something was off so she would just have to keep an eye on the situation. 

She could only imagine how Sara was going to gloat later when Ava told her she might be right. Part of her hated losing but it also gave her chills to think about how Sara would claim her later. 

Of course, her girlfriend just happened to have silk scarves lying around. Another reason to love her.


End file.
